Entre mis amores
by Miss Hedwig Lefroy Black
Summary: Si algo tiene claro Dominique Weasley es que a cabezota no le gana nadie.


_Nada del Potterverso me pertenece._

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Dominique Weasley" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

**ENTRE MIS AMORES**

* * *

Siempre he tenido muy claro a qué quería dedicarme cuando fuese mayor. Todo empezó desde la primera vez que vi a mi tío Charlie a los siete años montado en aquel precioso dragón danés. Desde luego, aquello fue amor a primera vista. Con el dragón, no con mi tío. Aunque... bueno, he de reconocer que tuve cierto amor platónico con el hermano de mi padre durante un tiempo. Es que, después de verle llegar de aquella manera tan espectacular, no era para menos. Después de mi padre, él era como mi héroe. Normal, hay que ser muy valiente para saber dominar a mi madre como lo hace él... Mi padre, no mi tío. A mi tío le admiro por su manera de dominar a los dragones, por supuesto. Porque a mi madre sólo la sabe dominar mi padre y... Yo estaba hablando de dragones, ¿por qué siempre me iré por las ramas?

Todo empezó aquel día, cuando contaba siete años de edad. Mi tío llegó en aquella preciosidad violácea. Mi madre, La-Que-No-Puede-Dominarse, no me dejó acercarme siquiera al animal; tan sólo verlo a través de la ventana, con ojos curiosos. El tío Charlie comenzó a contarnos a todos las maravillas que hacía con ellos. Maravillas de las buenas, que nadie piense mal, que conste. Y fue, entonces, cuando me enamoré. Del dragón, no del tío Charlie. ¡Bah! ¿A quién quiero engañar? Si hasta fantaseaba con él con que nos casábamos montados en dragones y todo. ¿Qué? Es lo normal en una niña de siete años, ¿no? De todos modos ese cuelgue se me pasó cuando un día apareció las navidades siguientes con _Sophie_ (nótese el tono repipi al mencionar dicho nombre), una entrenadora búlgara que conoció cuando pasó el verano allí. Era asquerosamente guapa, asquerosamente alta y asquerosamente rubia. Menos mal que mis plegarias para que un dragón se la zampara surgieron efecto. Aunque no fue exactamente así. Habría que cambiar «dragón» por «mago australiano» y «zampar» por..., ehm..., bueno, dejémoslo en que el tío Charlie la dejó. Me da a mí que mi tío también deseó que se la zampara un dragón, sí. Y, aunque yo me alegré como la que más por aquel hecho, me prometí a mí misma que jamás me enamoraría de nadie más, tan sólo de mis amados dragones.

Claro que aquella promesa la rompí años más tarde cuando comencé a salir con Scorpius Malfoy. Sí, yo, saliendo con un Malfoy. Aunque creo que a mi prima Rose no le hizo mucha gracia, no sé por qué. Cada vez que me veía con él me echaba miradas fulminantes. Creo que, si las miradas matasen, yo hubiese muerto un millar de veces, vamos. Pero eso es una historia aparte, ya que yo estaba hablando de mi pasión por esos seres maravillosos que son los dragones.

Desde aquel día que conocí al tío Charlie (siento que me repito, lo sé), los amé. Y no fue hasta mi décimo tercer cumpleaños cuando pude montar en uno. Eso sí, tuvieron que distraer mucho a mi madre, porque de otro modo no hubiese habido manera. Y ahí fue cuando realmente lo tuve claro. Estar en lo más alto, viendo todo desde allá arriba, sintiendo el aire fresco en mi cara. Es una sensación completamente única. Y mi pasión por ellos se incrementó aquel día. Desde entonces, el tío Charlie me mandaba lechuzas todas las semanas —siempre que le fuese posible— contándome anécdotas de lo que hacía allí en aquella reserva rumana. Yo memorizaba cada una de aquellas cartas como si mi vida me fuese en ello. Y cada vez que nos visitaba, nos contaba la historia de tal o cual cicatriz. La mayoría eran espeluznantes, pero a mí me encantaban todas. Aunque a la que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia era a mi madre; se ponía amarilla cada vez que le escuchaba nombrar algo al respecto. Y era cuando sacaba más a relucir el hecho de que ningún hijo suyo se acercaría a ningún dragón —siempre nos sacaba a colación su participación en el Torneo de los Tres Magos cada vez que se hablaba del tema y de lo peligrosos que eran y bla, bla, bla. Quiero mucho a mi madre, pero a plasta no le gana nadie—. Menos mal que ahí estaba mi padre, el gran salvador, para defender mi derecho a ser lo que yo quisiera. ¿Entendéis ahora por qué es mi héroe?

Sin embargo, bien es cierto que estuve de lo más pesada con el tema de dedicarme a los dragones. Tanto era así que hasta soñaba con ellos. Hasta tenía un calendario con los días que me faltaban para poder graduarme en Hogwarts y poder pirarme con el tío Charlie a Rumanía. De hecho, tenía mi plaza asegurada, ya que le habló al jefe de mí y llegó a comentarme una vez que tenía ganas de conocerme y todo. Aquello hizo que mis ansias por empezar aumentaran por momentos. Así que, cuando por fin me gradué en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, no pude más que esperar con ansias la carta que confirmaba que me aceptaban en dicha reserva. Todo iba la mar de bien, lo tenía todo preparado (maletas, ropa, cosas que me llevaría), pero se frustró todo cuando recibí aquella dichosa carta del tío Charlie diciéndome que no podía ir. No entendí nada, puesto que la carta fue de lo más breve, pero me prometió explicármelo todo en cuanto pudiera. Y, efectivamente, un par de semanas después, el tío Charlie fue a visitarnos a casa y nos contó los motivos por el que rechazaron mi plaza.

Al parecer, fue por culpa de dos memos, que eran compañeros suyos. Memo Uno comenzó a decir que los dragones eran seres salvajes de debían vivir en libertad y no en «jaulas», como manifestaba aquella cautividad. Memo Dos decía que no, que en las reservas estaban bien y que así se iban a quedar. Así que Memo Uno empezó a convencer a más memos como él para que le apoyaran. El caso es que una cosa llevó a la otra y, lo que empezó siendo una riña entre compañeros, acabó siendo lo que más tarde se le llamó La batalla de los dragones, donde se enfrentaron entrenadores de todo el planeta. Una batalla que, desde mi punto de vista, era un tanto absurda. Bueno, supongo que como cualquier otra, pero no deja de serlo. Y, como era de esperar, mi tío no quiso involucrarme en dicha pelea, menos aún cuando apenas tenía experiencia con dragones y lo último que querría era que me pasara algo. Suficiente tuvo con tener que ver cómo más de un amigo suyo caía en la batalla y no soportaba la idea de verme en aquella lista de fallecidos. Y yo, en lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en crear mi propia guerra para exterminar a todo aquel que me frustraba mi sueño.

Pero no me quedó otra que aceptar la realidad y dedicarme a otra cosa. Mi padre fue quién me convenció para que trabajase con él en Gringotts. Que sí, que había un dragón allí, pero claro, a ese no se le podía educar, porque de hacerlo más de uno se colaría en el banco y... ¡ya la hemos liado! Así que me frustraba cada día, y me ansiaba, y me enervaba conmigo misma, aunque más con los memos que con cualquier otra cosa. Y claro, me salía toda la mala hostia al más puro estilo Weasley que, mezclado con mi parte Delacour, se convertía una bomba explosiva, imposible de controlar. Tanto era así que hasta mi padre llegó a tenerme miedo. Vamos, que el dragón de Gringotts era un dócil perrito a mi lado, en comparación.

Pero me di cuenta de que no podía seguir así, y decidí que lo mejor sería alejarme de ellos por un tiempo. Fue cuando el tío Percy me consiguió un puesto en el Ministerio. Y ahí me di cuenta de que pasé de ser «hija de» a «sobrina de», y no sé qué era peor. Detestaba que los compañeros me miraran raro cuando escuchaban mi apellido. Desde que mi abuelo se retiró unos años atrás, no había vuelto a haber otro Weasley en el Ministerio —aparte del ya mencionado tío Percy, claro está—. Intenté que me metiera precisamente en el mismo departamento que el abuelo, pero fue casi imposible, ya que no habían muchas vacantes para ese puesto y ya estaba el cupo lleno. Según el tío Percy, mi puesto era aún mejor, ya que sería ayudante personal del señor Rutherford, un tipejo que, según tenía entendido, era duro de pelar. Pero yo debí de caerle bien, ya que estuvo durante bastante tiempo intentando emparejarme con su hijo Jack, que era periodista del diario El Profeta. Siempre pensó que no me interesaba porque los periodistas tienen una vida un tanto inestable (o eso dicen, con eso de que van de aquí para allá), pero nunca me atreví a decirle que, en realidad, a Jackyto, como me gustaba llamarle, usaba más de un tipo de «pluma», aparte de la que tenía para escribir. Dio por sentado que el motivo fue porque me había enamorado de mi nuevo compañero de trabajo. En verdad no era así, pero cualquiera le decía que su hijo del alma perdía más aceite que...

Pues eso, durante un tiempo tuve que fingir mi amor por mi compañero con tal de no decirle la verdad. Lo peor de todo es que aquella mentira acabó volviéndose verdad. Es lo que tiene trabajar con alguien tan atento y adorable como Scorpius. Mira que el chaval era torpe, no se enteraba de la mayoría de las cosas y la liaba un tanto parda. Hasta que me enteré que todo aquello era porque estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de mí. De mí. Si es que me sonaba hasta surrealista y todo. Yo, que quería ser la eterna solterona, que hasta algunos de mis primos hacían apuestas para ver lo que tardaba en comprarme una manada de gatos. Y menos mal que se le pasó toda aquella torpeza cuando comenzamos a salir, porque, sabiendo de buena tinta la familia que tenía, ya pensaba que tendría que tener algún gen defectuoso por parte de su madre o algo por el estilo. Que yo pensaba «Este niño es más tonto que un trol. Su madre debió de hincharse a whisky de fuego durante el embarazo, porque...». Pobrecito mío, que lo que le pasaba era que se ponía de los nervios cuando me veía y, claro, no atinaba a nada el pobre. Y me alivió, en parte, enterarme de todo, porque ya me imaginaba yo al pobre padre alcoholizado perdido, tirándose de los pelos y preguntándose por qué habría engendrado un hijo tan lelo. Pero no, cuando empezó a calmarse un poco y a coger más confianza, me demostró de que tonto no tenía un pelo. En más de una ocasión nos salvó a más de uno el pescuezo, en serio. La verdad es que no sé qué hubiese sido de mí si no llega a ser por él. Y bueno, poco a poco, con la tontería, empecé yo también a sentir algo por él. Es que es dulce, cariñoso, atento y, en definitiva, un chico perfecto —bueno, casi, porque tenía cada cosa que... sin comentarios—. Lo divertido fue decirle a mi familia que estaba saliendo con él. Hubieron reacciones de todo tipo: algunos se sorprendieron, como fue el caso de mi abuela o mi madre, pero ambas se lo tomaron demasiado bien; otros parecían que ya se lo esperaba, como el tío Percy, pero claro, él me veía casi a diario, así que no me extrañó. Y luego tenía al tío Ron, quien no vio con buenos ojos aquella relación y estuvo casi una hora dándome una charla sobre lo que opinaba —menos mal que, con el tiempo, aquello se le pasó, porque se ponía de lo más cansino cada vez que salía el tema—. Entre eso y las miradas inquietantes de mi prima Rose, iba un poco _apañá_.

Llegó un momento en el que me daba exactamente igual lo que pensaran de mí sobre mi relación con él porque, al fin y al cabo, era yo con quién quería pasar el resto de mi vida. O al menos eso creía. Él me hacía olvidar mi pena más grande, pero me animaba a no rendirme nunca con esto. Imagino que siempre pensó que nunca tendría que decidir entre seguir mi sueño o estar con él.

Y aquí es donde yo quería llegar. Siempre pensé que cuando cumpliese mi sueño de ser entrenadora, sería la persona más feliz del mundo. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Si es que en el fondo no debí romper aquella promesa que me hice a los siete años. Pero ¿qué otra cosa hubiese hecho otra persona en mi lugar? —culpo a Memo Uno y Memo Dos de todo esto; llevan en mi lista negra desde tiempos inmemorables—. Aquí me veía, rodeada de mis amores, los dragones, acompañada de mi amor platónico de la infancia y, aún así, sentía que me faltaba algo.

Al principio pensé que se trataba de algún virus raro —las enfermeras, cuando te están examinando, empiezan a decirte de todo, de tal manera que acabas pensándote bien si irte al final o no—. Pero no, lo que me pasaba era que tenía morriña; echaba de menos a mi rubiales. Y me ahorraré las pasteladas para que a nadie le suba el nivel de azúcar. No me resultó nada fácil tener que escoger entre mi vida con él o realizar mi sueño al fin. Aunque no es del todo cierto, porque cuando vi la carta del tío Charlie, después de gritar, bailar por toda la casa y hacer un rato el mono, estaba tan eufórica que me había olvidado hasta de mi nombre. Pero luego le vi y recordé que tenía que decírselo. No fue nada sencillo, pero no me quedó otra y no quise discutir con él. Lo mejor era hacerlo rápido, del tirón. Porque si no, me hubiese tenido que quedar. Es que a ver quién es el guapo que le da la noticia, tirando por la borda siete años de relación. Si me lo pensaba más, no me iba, y necesitaba hacer esto. Lo malo es que tengo una conciencia que es una puñetera y me hace pensar en él casi a diario. Pero sin el «casi». Me hacía sentirme mal por lo que le había hecho al pobre Scorpius. Necesitaba a mi bobalicón conmigo. Pero sabía que eso no podría ser, ya que me hizo escoger entre irme a Rumanía o quedarme con él. ¡Y odio que me hagan eso! Pero más me odio a mí misma porque lo quiero todo y estoy más amargada que cuando vine. Culpo a Memo Uno y Memo Dos de esto también. ¿Que por qué? Pues porque ellos tienen la culpa de todas mis desgracias, tengan sentido o no.

Así que, cuando ya pensaba que tendría que arrastrar mi cara por el suelo el resto de mis días, me lo veo aquí, con una cara más larga que la mía, acompañado de una maleta dispuesto a quedarse. Al principio pensé que era para convencerme de que regresara a casa, pero sabe perfectamente que la lleva guapa si hace eso.

—Más te vale que seas la mejor entrenadora de Europa —me dijo nada más verme—, porque no sabes cuánto me ha costado conseguir un puesto en el Ministerio de este país.

Luego dijo un montón de cursiladas más que no pienso repetir, pero fueron suficientes para entender que es el hombre más perfecto que he conocido en esta vida. Aunque sea torpe, lelo y coma con la boca abierta —sí, lo hace, y no hay manera de quitarle esa manía—, pero yo le quiero igual. Ahora ya sí que me siento completamente feliz. Estoy entre mis tres amores: mis dragones, mi amor platónico de la infancia y el hombre de mi vida. Después de aquello... bueno, dejémoslo en que hice lo mismo que _Sophie_ a aquel mago australiano.

Y sí, dentro de unos meses seré la futura señora Malfoy. Va a ser divertido contárselo al tío Ron. Será mejor que siga el consejo de tía Hermione y le prepare antes su tarta preferida antes de soltarle el notición.

_**FIN... O NO**_

* * *

_**NDA: **Yo no sé exactamente qué es lo que hago con mi vida. Se suponía que yo iba a retirarme de este reto, pero se me vino hace un par de días una idea y... no, no era esta, era completamente diferente, mucho drama, drama everywhere. Aún me estoy explicando cómo es posible que haya acabado escribiendo esta especie de comedia descabellada. Lamento si alguno ha acabado mal y no me quiere volver a dirigir la palabra. _


End file.
